This application is a continuation-in-part of, and claims priority to, co-pending non-provisional U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 13/752,147 entitled “Methods and Systems of Distributed Tracing,” filed Jan. 28, 2013, Ser. No. 13/752,255 entitled “Methods and Systems of Generating a billing feed of a distributed network,” filed Jan. 28, 2013, and Ser. No. 13/752,234 entitled “Methods and Systems of Function-Specific Tracing,” filed Jan. 28, 2013, each of which are incorporated, in their entirety, herein by reference. This application is related to U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 13/841,446 entitled “Methods and Systems of Monitoring Failures in a Distributed Network System,” filed Mar. 15, 2013, and Ser. No. 13/841,330 entitled “Methods and Systems of Tracking and Verifying Records of System Change Events in a Distributed Network System,” filed Mar. 15, 2013, each of which are incorporated, in their entirety, herein by reference.
Distributed network systems are generally large and complex systems with resources distributed on diverse host devices and even on different networks. Monitoring of objects in distributed network systems can often be a challenging, particularly when aspects of the objects are distributed across multiple portions of the distributed network. Nonetheless, it is desirable to monitor objects in a distributed network in order to identify faults associated with the system, its processes and associated objects. It is also commonly desirable to gather performance metrics, usage metrics, and other metrics. Administrators of distributed network systems are often vigilant in efforts to minimize object failures and associated impacts of object failures because system reliability and availability standards are typically part of Service Level Agreements (SLAs), which are agreements that are commonly included in service purchase agreements. Thus, in certain instances, there may be financial consequences associated with object faults.